Deadwater Swamp
Deadwater Swamp is the third set of "The Seal" Adventure Set. Enemy reputation levels are still 5. Level 1 The bottom rows contain a Behemoth and a Succubus which use Mystical Blast. The top row contains a line of Mummies, Shamans and Skeletal archers. Level 2 On the top row there are nine level 1 Knights. Behind the last knight is a Berserker in Full Glory that has incredibly high stats and should not be let loose. The bottom rows are filled with Archangels, Mages, Skeletal Archers, a Succubus and some Shamans. This Succubus can be easily killed compared to the other levels. Level 3 The bottom row contains a Succubus with two Shamans. Behind the Shamans are two priests which heal quite high and following them is a Berserker with Priests on the bottom row. Level 4 The middle row contains nine footmen and the Berserker from level 2 again. There are no other Heros in the level. Level 5 - Elite There are a large number of Mummified Dogs in this level, along with a Succubus in the middle. There are also two Berserkers on the bottom rows and Behemoths on the top row. Forward spells (Mystical Blast, Blue Flare) are a must in this level. Level 6 Large numbers of Mummies and Mummified dogs on this level. Skeletal archers and a few mages are in the middle, along with a Berserker, Succubus and many Shamans. Level 7 A Succubus and Behemoth are on the bottom two rows. The Succubus uses Mystical Blast. Note: First enemy formation has the majority of their units dealing over 100+ damage. Be careful! Dual Melee Requirements: *Berserker: Mystical Blast, Shattering Light/meteor spells *Behemoth: Holy Light, Mystical Blast, Shattering Light/meteor spells. Formation: *Place Senju Ninjas in the first two columns on your side, and ensure you have level 12 Light Armor HP to give them additional health. Place Sky Archers on the remaining spots. *Place Berserker on the top with two Shamans, Blood Riders and then Shamans behind them. Place the Behemoth in the middle with Priests, Mages Blood Riders and Shamans. *Place Night Riders and Priests on the bottom. Starting the level, once your spells are ready use them immediately. Focus your Shattering Light/meteor spells on the Succubus and skeletal archers in front of her, since if you kill the Shamans the priests will heal her for 72 hitpoints which will basically negate your spells. The bottom row will collapse fast, so your Night Rider's Dash ability will stun any remaining archers and the Succubus, also allowing your Behemoth to go unhindered. If your Berserker hits the wall first, have your Behemoth quickly kill the dogs on the middle and then use spells on the archers to stop them from hurting your Berserker. Always keep healing your troops. Low Level Requirements: *Spells: Mystical Blast, Shattering Light, Meteor spells (purple works best, though blue is acceptable as well), Holy Light for melee hero. Place Heros on the bottom row where the enemy heros are placed. Try to weaken up the top row, but not to the point where you kill the shamans. The shamans will act as a "barrier", preventing the mummified dogs behind them from attacking. Starting the level, once spells are ready, immediately blast them on the Succubus and shamans. Make sure the shamans die quickly before the priests can heal them. When the shamans die, unleash the next salvo on the Succubus and priests before the priests heal the succubus too much. Get rid of any archers that can attack your Hero. Level 8 One set of enemies, which are three Behemoths, then Berserkers and Succubus with Shamans (whose aura provides slight reduction) They use Tier 5 armor, final weapons and all use Mystical Blast. The male heros have Agility Gems while the Succubus have Hit, Frailty and Dizzy Gems on them. The wall has 4000 hp. Level 9 - Elite Dark Templar is at the top and Stone Giant is at the bottom, both level 1. The Templar has 8600 health and 100 damage, but still retains the spell that the one had in the end of Borderton. The Templar's spell doesn't hit the bottom two rows and the wall has 4000 hp rather then the usual 9000. Considered the most easiest level to farm the rewards of Deadwater Swamp. Level 10 - Boss The boss is the Swamp Dragon. The Swamp Dragon has high reputation and health, like the Dark Templar. The Swamp Dragon is similar to the Magic Dragon Dorck, but shoots out poisonous dragonfire which deals 80 damage per second for 3 seconds. The Swamp Dragon also has a spell shooting out green chemical bombs dealing 100 damage, then applying the poison effect of 80 damage per second for 3 seconds. The Behemoths don't have a lot of damage, but they do have a lot of health. The Behemoth at the top has Mystical Blast. Initial enemies: *2 Behemoths (Evil Armour, 11.5k health) *4 level 3 Skeletal Archers *Swamp Dragon *28 level 4 Shamans (1.9k health) One Shot - Succubus + Melee This method works for all levels, as long as they have the right gear. Spells needed: *Meteor spells, Shattering Light; level does not matter. *Lv. 6 Holy Light (for Succubus) Soon as the level starts, wait for spells to be ready; use it on the Swamp Dragon and archers if your Iron Wheels have not killed them off yet. Once the archers are gone, use the spells against the Swamp Dragon and Shamans. Make sure the spells hit two rows of Shamans and the dragon; by hitting two rows at a time, you will remove the Shamans faster. Once the Behemoths are gone, your units will start attacking the Swamp Dragon. The Iron Wheels are cruical to speeding up this level, as they can take out the Shamans quickly. While your first set can have Iron Wheels, it is recommended for the back set to have two Iron Wheels on the side incase the first ones die, so you can keep punishing the shamans. The Troll Cyborgs are used as meatshields for the chemical spell. Keep healing your Iron Wheels with Holy Light; don't fret if the back row dies, as they are there to kill the Shamans at a faster rate. Rewards All *Alliance Coin *Iron Ingot *Brass Ingot *Magic Spar *Shattering Light Fragment *Voodoo Strike Fragment *Copper Chest *Silver Chest Berserker *Helmet of Doom Fragment *Armor of Doom Fragment *Helmet of Bashing Fragment *Armor of Bashing Fragment *Gold Sash Fragment *Gold Shoulders Fragment *Gold Gauntlets Fragment Succubus *Dark Helmet Fragment *Armor of Darkness Fragment *Headdress of Flames Fragment *Armor of Flames Fragment *Underlord Raiment Fragment *Mithras Wings Fragment *Mithras Ring Fragment Behemoth *The Eyes of Evil Fragment *Evil Bone Armor Fragment *Shadow Mask Fragment *Shadow Armor Fragment *Mithras Armor Fragment *Pharaoh Shoulders Fragment *Pharaoh Gauntlets Fragment